With continuous advancement of mobile terminal technologies, users now demand for more and more functions of mobile terminals.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, communication operators generally purchase mobile phones in batches and, through use of the SIMLock technology, restrict users from using Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards of other operators in the mobile phones. For example, mobile phones customized for China Mobile Communication Corporation don't allow for use of SIM cards of China Unicom therein.
Although the dual-card-dual-standby and multi-card-multi-standby technologies have appeared, there still lacks a thorough understanding by the operators on how to effectively utilize such technologies. Currently, practices of controlling functions within a mobile phone are all based on the SIMLock specification of the standard 3GPP/3GPP2, and all resources of a mobile phone are treated uniformly: either all functions are allowed to be used by the user or only an emergency call can be made.
Obviously, this represents great inconveniences for the users. Especially when a user needs to reply or forward a short message from a secondary SIM card, it is often the case that the received information cannot be processed in time due to locking out of the secondary SIM card. This has a great influence on use of the mobile phones.